Chase Away
by YellowWriter
Summary: Percebeth is almost graduating for college. But once they discover that they can't go to college together, they find in their dreams that Poseidon and Athena are plotting their doom. Is this the end for Percabeth? Chapter 4 has a Lemon!
1. Chapter 1: We Just Need To Calm Down

**Chapter 1: We Just Need To Calm Down**

**New Story. Please read and give me some pointers. I'm new to this writing thing. Review plz.**

I drove down Annabeth's street and pulled into the driveway. I slammed the door close and walked down the path to her door. Her house is modern compared to my house. Her's was unique and carefully designed. I heard that her father designed the house so I guess that's where Annabeth gets her artistic ability and mind. I press the door bell and could hear the ring coming out of the walls. Mr. Chase opened the door and welcomed me in. I said my hello's and went up to Annabeth's room. I knocked on the door first because you know girls with their privacy even if your her boyfriend its still a rule. She opened the door.

"Why are you so early?" She asked.

"I'm not early you said to meet me at 7 here." I smiled.

"What, then my clock is wrong?" She said. And we both checked our phones.

"Oh." I said awkwardly.

"If you want to sleep on my bed its fine I'll be in the bathroom curling my hair." She offered.

"Ok," I said.

I lied on her bed and tried to sleep. But I couldn't. I looked around her room. Organized and bright. I walked around and found a picture of us on her wall. I was short when I was little and Annabeth was taller then me. It was 5st grade. Well at least I grew. And I found another picture of us a little older we just started dating. Looking at the pictures flooded my head with memories. I apparently was looking at the picture really long because I didn't hear Annabeth walked in. I was startled.

"You scared me!" I said.

"What are you staring at?" Annabeth asked and I gave her the picture.

"Oh I remember that, doesn't little Percy look so cute." She said.

"Of course!" I said trying to sound snobby.

"So how do you think of my hair?" Annabeth asked.

"Its ok." I said trying to hold my smile.

"SEAWEED BRAIN!" Annabeth yelled.

"You look pretty." I said.

"Awww, thanks." She said.

"So should we get going?" I asked.

"Yep." She replied.

We both walked down the stairs. Annabeth and I said our goodbyes to her parents and we walked out to my car. I opened the door and she made a little smile. I climbed in and turn the engine on. My car wasn't that special it was just Gray Honda Civic. I pulled out of the driveway and we drove to school. The thought of Annabeth and I were already Seniors in High School shocked me. We dated for almost 2 years already. I had a crush on her since we were little. We were best friends since we were little and when I got older I started have feeling for her. I told her I liked her and she said it will never work out so I moved on. But after a while of me dating other girls Annabeth got jealous and tried getting into a fight with my girlfriend for not treating me right. I've never seen her so fierce when she really wants something. So she finally confessed that she had a crush on me and we started dating and we lasted. I parked in front of the school and Annabeth and I walked to class. It was a college prep class. Pretty boring but Annabeth and I sat next to each other so that brought the excitement up.

"Hello class, today we will be walking to the College Resource Center to look for colleges and majors you would like persue in." Ms. Pastry said.

The whole class walked out. Ms. Pastry was a mean little lady. Short and blonde hair. Old, cranky, and anything else that you can think of. Ms. Pastry would always yell at us for talking in class. Well it isn't our problem that your so boring.

"So do you know what college you are going to?" I asked.

"I was planning on going to the University of New York." She replied.

"What do they have there?" I asked.

"They have a great enginerring and architecture program there." She said.

Annabeth and I kept quiet till we arrived at the Library and Ms. Pastry showed us to the College and Resource Center. When I walked in I was so amazed by so many books were in there I guess they do have every college in here. Then I saw a lady sitting at here desk when she saw the class walk in she looked up. Her name was Ms. Flower.

"Hello as you can see we are in the College and Resource Center, I am Ms. Flower and I will be your adviser." Said Ms. Flower.

There was a little rumble in the crowd. Ms. Flower looked like a nice lady. Brown hair and had she had very soft welcoming eyes.

"On this side of the room is majors and on the other side is universities, so I'll let you guys look through the books for the rest of the class period." Explained Ms. Flower.

Annabeth and I went searching for the University of New York because Annabeth wanted to know more about the college. We found the book and went over to a table and sat down. Annabeth and I scrolled through the book and we found some interesting facts. They did have a good architecture program. I went over to the major section because I still haven't decided yet. I looked over at the life and environment section, I opened the book and went through it next to Annabeth. I found Marine biology very interesting, it is the study of life in the ocean. Also I liked Hydrology.

"Of course you would find those majors interesting, you're a water guy." Annabeth said with a little laugh.

" Of course I love water." I said.

"But can you even get into a good college." Annabeth said staring at me.

"Your not the only wise one, I got all A's in my years of high school." I said.

"Well lets see if your two majors are taught at the University of New York." Annabeth said.

Annabeth went over to the M and the H section. I noticed that she was looking it over and over again then I saw her eyes get wider.

**So what did you think? A little cliffhanger! I'll try to update soon. Review plz.**


	2. Chapter 2: ArchEnemies

Chapter 2: ArchEnemies

**Hey guys, a few of you wanted me to update. I was going to post this chapter about a week after I posted the first chapter but I didn't because I didn't have time. Here it is, 1 year late...but its better, I re-edited it and made it longer. Review plz.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS NOT THERE?" I asked screaming on the top of my lungs, getting a few looks from others.

"Marine biology isn't in here." Annabeth answered I can hear the sadness in her voice.

"Does this mean that we need to find a different college?" I said.

"I guess so, but do you want to be with me." Giving me that pouty face that I just find dam cute and sexy.

"Nah I think I'll find a different girl to date in college. Your bossing is getting boring. I'm too good to be with you, my dad is one of the Big Three" I said and walked away teasing her.

"Yeah, like being with you is exciting, your body is getting boring to look at. I need a hotter man in my life with a more hot body." She shot back.

"Hey what does that mean, I go to the gym three times a week and swim for an hour every day." I defended.

Annabeth just laughed and we both walked over to Ms. Pastry. As I was walking I looked turned to my side and found Calyspo in the room, she smiled at me. I smiled back at her. Calyspo is a very quiet and shy girl. She's little smaller than Annabeth but there was something about her that made her really nice. Annabeth says that she has a major crush on me but I don't think that its true at all, Calyspo is just really nice to everybody. Calyspo moved to the school last year and I was in charge of showing her around. Annabeth gets jealous when I have a conversation with Calyspo, not even a smile is permitted so I always keep it on the low. Annabeth's face turns bright red like a tomato that is going to explode. Oh, it's a sight to see.

"Hello Ms. Pastry, Annabeth and I are looking for a college that has Architecture and Marine Biology." I said.

"Well can't you see I'm busy reading this book it's getting good and I don't want any interruptions" She said annoyingly.

I moved Annabeth over a few steps and whispered, "Ugh, why is she such a bitch. If she doesn't like kids then why is she a teacher. I'm going to give her a taste of her own medicine."

Just when I was about to go and bang my hand on the table and give her just what she needed Annabeth grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"We just need a little help." Annabeth said a little ashamed.

"I said that I'm in the middle of my book, go ask Ms. Flower and don't disturb me anymore." Ms. Pastry said.

"Aren't pastries suppose to be sweet?" I whispered to Annabeth, who was smirking but was holding it in.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Ms. Pastry said with a side of attitude.

"Percy, she not worth it." Annabeth whispering to me trying to calm me down.

"Well young man do you need a detention to stop that smack talk." Ms. Pastry said.

I kept quiet.

"Good, now do what I said and go over to Ms. Flower." Ms. Pastry said, immediately returning to her book.

Annabeth grabbed me and dragged me over to the other side of the room.

"Never say that in front of her, she is the chairman of the teachers association and she can give you a bad rep." Annabeth said.

"Hey it made you laugh. It doesn't matter about my rep anymore cause were seniors." I replied.

"Just don't do that again, seriously I feel like I'm babysitting my boyfriend." She said.

I sticked my face out and said "I have a boo-boo, are you going to kiss it."

Annabeth slapped me instead, "Yeah, kiss my ass, your not getting a kiss that easy."

"I would kiss your ass." I exclaimed excitedly.

"Percy not here." Annabeth blushed and we both walked over to Ms. Flower

"Hi Ms. Flower, Percy and I are looking for a college that has both of our majors." Annabeth said.

"What are your majors?" Ms. Flower asked.

"I'm interested in Architecture and Engineering and he is interested in Marine Biology." Annabeth said.

"Hmm, I don't know a lot on the top of my head but I can show you some." Ms. Flower offered.

She walked us over to the major side. I noticed that she couldn't find what she was looking for and she kept walking back and forth. Finally she found the book and it was titled Boston University.

"I know that Architecture is in there but I don't know for sure that his choices are in there. I'll look for some other colleges for you too. Do you guys know what region you would like to be in, in state out of state? Ms. Flower said.

Annabeth and I turned to each other. We haven't discussed it yet, we wanted to go to NYU but that option is ruled out. We agreed that we both wanted to go to the same college. I wanted to stay in state so I can be near Camp-Half Blood and my parents. Chiron always has me on speed dial when there is trouble at camp.

Annabeth's POV

I'm so nervous. I know that there will be colleges that have both of our majors but what if there isn't. I love Percy a lot and I don't really show him or tell him that often because I'm a tough girl. I sat down and opened the book with Percy. I scrolled over to the A section and found Architecture and then scrolled over to the M section and then looked again but I didn't find Marine Biology. I guess Percy found out and asked.

"Not in there." Percy said.

"Yeah." I said.

"The bell is going to ring soon so pack up everybody." Ms. Flower said.

Percy and I packed our stuff and then walked out. The whole day went by slowly. Percy drove us back home and Percy stayed at my house for a while to have dinner. My dad noticed that we were both quiet. And when we were quiet it meant that something was wrong. My dad liked Percy and he allowed my relationship with him. I've dated a handful of boys and they all got rejected. He would say, "No, he looks like you just got him off the street." "His a bad boy, he's going to have a bad influence on daddy's little girl." Finally when Percy came along, he said "Hmmm, good-looking young man, I'll give him a chance." And Percy won him over. It's pretty weird how they bond.

"What's going on?" My dad asked.

"We looked at colleges today and we weren't able to find a college that had both of our majors." I said.

"Oh don't worry you will find one." My dad said trying to comfort us.

"Can we go up to our room?" I said.

"Yeah." My dad said.

We both walked up to my room. And we sat down on my bed.

"It's ok babe, we still have a while till the due date of the applications." Percy said.

I know it was getting late so I told Percy to go home. He offered to sleep over but I said its ok. I walked him out to his car and watch him drive away. I know I'm being a little dramatic but I can't help it. Percy is my everything. I went and took a shower and decided to just go to sleep.

I met my mother in my dreams. As I look around we were situated in a forest, with a waterfall running from the top of a mountain to the bottom of the mountain. My mother was sitting on a rock, wearing a light brown dress. My dress was embroidered with bright colors and flowers. It was quiet, the only sounds were the birds chirping in the distance. It felt so peaceful until my mother started speaking.

"So my dear daughter Annabeth, it seems like you have found a road block in your little relationship with Perseous Jackson son of Poseidon." Athena. the Goddess of Wisdom pronounced loudly.

"Oh, we will overcome this, our bond is very special. And can you please speak to me a little more softly, I am your daughter." I said and smiled.

"Darling, there is nothing special about you and Percy." Athena rumbled.

"Mother can't you accept

"Don't you understand this is a sign, the fates have sent a message to tell you that it isn't meant to be. I tried to warn you my daughter but you didn't listen. Of course you were in love." Athena explained.

"That is not true!" I yelled throwing the thought behind my head.

"You know its true Annabeth, your just too strong to admit to it. Thank you fates for making this happen I do not want a son-in law from that old rag Poseidon." Athena said.

I woke up with a bam. Sweaty and shaky. Athena was right I did have second thoughs about my relationship with Percy.

**So what did you guys think? It is 1 year late but I think its better. Review Plz.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Sea God

Chapter 3: The Sea God

**This goes back to Percy's POV. It is when he left Annabeth's house before she had her dream.**

**Percy's POV**

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay over?" I've never seen Annabeth so shaken up. Annabeth is very strategic in the way she plans things. I bet she had this whole plan in her head and was ready to do what she planned. Now since her plan been destroyed she doesn't really know what to do.

"I'm sure." Annabeth replied.

"You seem out of place, I can stay and-."

"I'm fine, Seaweed Brain, now go home." She said.

Annabeth shoved me against the door and I got into my car. I gave her another wave and then she went inside. I was trying really hard to focus with Annabeth on my head and having dyslectic. I was thinking in my head. _Right on Pine St and Left on Sea St and I'm home._ I pulled into my drive way. The lights were on so Grover was at home. Grover roomed with me after he found Pan. Grover doesn't go to school; he just goes around the cities all day and makes the environment better. I put my key through the door and saw Grover sitting on the couch, watching TV and eating. Is that all what he does?

"Hey Grover!" I said loudly and he turned around smiling with cheese sauce all over his mouth.

"Oh, hey Percy." and he stuck his hand out, "Want some?" It was Nachos with cheese drizzled on top.

"No, I'm good." I replied.

"Ok, more for me!" He exclaimed. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Are you high?" I asked Grover. He was always like this around food but a little more jumpy than usual.

"No, but I guess I just drank 8 cans of soda, so you can say that I'm sugar high."

"I forgot to put those away." I remembered.

"What's with the bummed face Percy?" Grover asked. He sounded like he was going to scream.

"Annabeth is just in a little shock today. You know how Annabeth is when something doesn't go according to plan." I replied.

"Yeah, I know, she thinks she some wise girl." Grover exclaimed.

"She is, actually." I laughed; I was getting tired so I told Grover. "I'm going to get a shower and go to sleep."

"Sure Percy, I'll just finish all this food and watch TV." Grover exclaimed.

I walked up the stairs to the bathroom and took a shower. I dried myself and walked to my room. Everything was the way I left it this morning. I sat on my bed. I tossed and turned a little and then I fell asleep. I was never happy when the gods sneaked into my dreams and my father did so tonight.

I was covered in sand and there were palm trees around me. I picked myself up and brushed off the sand. Seagulls were squawking in the distance. I finally made out where I was. I was on an island. I saw someone sitting near the tides, carefully I walked over. As I got closer I noticed that it was a man. He was wearing leather sandals, a shirt with Hawaiian flowers on it, and khakis and I knew that this was my father.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Oh hey Percy, don't you like this island?" Dad said.

"Uh, yeah sure, the view is great. Where is it on the map?" I asked.

"It's not located on the map yet because I just made it." My dad said with such an ease in his voice.

"What do you mean just made it?" I asked to clarify what he meant by making it.

"I created it from sand and dirt. Now help me name it." My dad requested.

"Uh…not real sure what to call it." I replied.

I tried coming up with a name to help my dad with naming his island but my mind was completely blank. I looked up from the sand and my dad was staring at me. I could tell that he was reading my mind, a few moments later he turned away. We were both silent for a while and the only sounds were the waves crashing in to the shore.

"Percy, I know you head is really heavy about you and Annabeth but I will give you the best advice that I can give you." My dad said calmly and slowly. He paused for a few seconds to collect his thoughts and think of what he was going to say.

"What is it?" I asked because I was getting impatient from waiting for my dad to reply.

"BREAK UP WITH HER! ITS SIMPLY AS THAT!" My dad yelled.

"WHAT?" I yelled at him, luckily there was no one else at the island to hear.

"PERCY YOU ARE WAY BETTER THAN HER, I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE YOU DECLINED BECOMING IMORTAL FOR HER." My father accused me.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE." I knew I was lying but I had to get every accusation that my father was making is wrong.

"PERCY I'M A GOD, I CAN TELL WHATEVER YOU ARE THINKING." My father shot back.

"FINE, I DID BUT IT WAS WORTH IT." I said.

"Percy, I'm telling you this because I know what's best for you." My dad reassured me.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW, YOU JUST DON'T LIKE ATHENA THAT'S WHY." I reasoned.

"SHE BECAME THE PATRON OF ATHENS. I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE PATRON NOT HER." He yelled. I could see the frustration in his face and voice.

"CAN'T YOU JUST BE COOL WITH ATHENA." I paused. "FORGET BEING COOL YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO DEAL WITH HER."

"Yes I do. My daughter in-law's mother is Athena; I'm not getting use to that. The sound of it disrupts the sea and my kingdom." My dad scoffed.

"How does it disrupt the sea?" I said calming down a bit.

"Your bond with Annabeth creates bad and dark vibes. That's why the fates have set this up so there will be no disruptions in the future." My dad reasoned.

I stood up from my beach chair and walked over to one of the palm trees. I could hear my dad calling and yelling the distance.

"Percy, I know you and I know you're having second thoughts about you and Annabeth and you know it. If you don't want to listen to me then don't. Let the fates decide your fate with Annabeth because it seems like their doing a great job." My dad said.

There was suddenly a rumbling on the island. It sounded like a volcano eruption. I saw smoke rising from the other side of the island. Lava started bursting out of the crater and at that moment I was yanked out of the island and I woke up right after that. Poseidon was half-right. I was rethinking about being with Annabeth. What did my father mean by our bond radiating dark and bad vibes?

**So what did you guys think so far? Good? Bad? And advice? Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Get Wild

**Chapter 4: Let's Get Wild With Each Other**

**Here is the postponed chapter that I never uploaded. Its the longest chapter that I have ever wrote. Pure lemon involved! Review plz!**

**Annabeth's POV**

"UGH!" I nearly screamed in my room.

I sat up from my bed. My head was full of questions and thoughts. Why does Athena always have to ruin my day plus on a Friday too. I hate it when the gods sneaks into my dreams, especially Athena. She just needs to let go of grudges that happened eons ago. LET IT GO! I have a feeling that Athena is somehow working with the fates to plan the doom of my relationship with Percy. I don't even know if it is even possible for gods to work with the fates. Now I just feel guilty for having my doubts about Percy. I grabbed my phone and texted Percy so he wouldn't have to come over and pick me up. I didn't want to see him until I collected all my thoughts.

I got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. I could hear the thumping of my feet because I was not in a good mood. I could hear the ruffling of blankets and pillows as I passed my father's room and my little brother's room. I didn't give a damn if I disturbed them. MY DEAR MOTHER DISTURBED ME IN MY SLEEP! IF WISE GIRL DOESN'T GET HER SLEEP THAN NO ONE ELSE CAN! I slammed the wooden door behind me. I turned on the water and brushed my teeth. I decided to take a shower so I can distress from my thoughts. I have to admit that I am hot-headed. After a cool shower, I felt a bit better. I walked out of the bathroom and headed for my room to change until my dad checked up on me.

"Annabeth…is everything okay?" My dad said in that tone that I knew he was thinking, "Oh dear my teenage daughter is PMSING."

"DAD IM NOT PMSING!" I yelled.

"No, just asking. Because you know a teenage daughter is very unpredictable." He said with a laugh.

"Watever. I'm fine." I snapped back and slammed my door behind him.

"Annabeth, are you in the mood for pancakes?" My dad offered from behind the door.

"YES, with blueberries! And you have to take me to school." I pleaded.

I quickly changed into a crop top and a pair of jeans and went down the stairs. My father's cooking is always unpredictable. There were days where his cooking would be really good or he would burn the food. When Jennifer was at home, my step mother, cooking was always perfect. She was on a trip with my two step-brothers to see their grandfather in Rhode Island. Let's just hope that he doesn't burn anything today. I noticed that the table was neatly set up and ready for breakfast. My dad flipped a perfectly cooked blueberry pancake up into the air and on to a plate. He shoved the plate into my face and said, "Breakfast is served!"

I checked my watch and told my dad, "I don't think we have time to eat today."

"Oh that's too bad, I had the table set up already. Do you want to take it with you then?" He asked

"Yeah, were going to be late." I repied.

We both rushed out to the car and my dad drove me to school. We were only a few blocks away so it wasn't that far. Percy is in my first class of the day but I'll try to avoid him. I'm mad, angry, and sad at the same time. I don't know what to feel. My mind was holding back the doubts in our relationship. My dad dropped me off in the bus area and I got off. I walked straight to class. I got a few hellos from friends and classmates but I just waved and walked away quickly. As I walked into the door I saw Ms. Pastry at her desk reading a book as always. I walked to my desk and put my backpack down. And when I sat down I saw Percy walk through the door. My plan backfired because I forgot that Percy sat next to me. I put my face to do my book and ignored him. I blushed slightly as he walked by me to his desk. I acted like I was really in to my book but out of the corner of my eye I saw that he was ruffling through his bag for a long period of time. I could tell that Percy was hiding something and trying best to not look me in the eye. I could feel that there was a sense of awkwardness between us even though we have known each other for six years already. Why is Athena messing with me? This has nothing to do with her. Percy gave glance at my shirt quickly and turned away. What is going on?

**Percy's POV**

Why do I feel so awkward sitting next to her? I could tell that Annabeth was a little off this morning too. I could because she didn't race up to me to say "hello" or give me a hug until I turned blue. I couldn't stand looking into those gray eyes and dare doubt our relationship too. She was shoving her face into her book and I knew that meant that she was trying to blare the world out. I didn't know what to do so I just pretended to look through my bag furiously. When I looked up, I glanced at her shirt and quickly turned my attention up front. Luckily, Ms. Pastry began to start class.

During Ms. Pastry's lecture, I kept thinking about Annabeth and I. After class is lunch and we usually get lunch together at either the cafeteria or sneak out to go elsewhere. Should I leave her alone? I can't just walk out without saying anything because we are dating and together. I was so into my thoughts that I didn't notice that the bell had rung so I quickly packed up my stuff and stood up. When I stood up, I banged right into Annabeth.

"Owwww, watch where you're going seaweed brain." She blurted out.

"Sorry." I replied. We both stood there awkwardly for a few seconds until I broke the silence. "So where do you want to go to get lunch?"

"Uhhh, I'm not in the mood to get anything fancy so let's get Subway." She offered.

"Sure." I replied.

We both walked out of the school and into to my car. Subway was just down the street so it won't take that long to get there. As I got into my car, I was weighing between telling her my encounter with Poseidon in my sleep or not. I always have. But I feel if I do tell her, she may want to break up. Before I could make up my mind, Annabeth blurted out, "I have to tell you something."

"I was just about to tell you something too." I said.

"What is it?" She asked skeptically as she carefully eyed me up.

"Why don't you go first?" I shot back.

"I DON'T WANT TOO!" She yelled out loud in the car as I parked my car into the parking spot in front of Subway. As I looked over to find my bag of cash, I noticed that Annabeth was starting to tear up. She tried to cover it up by wiping the tears off her face and eyes furiously before I could notice.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" I asked. I'm not the best person at confronting.

"Percy, in my dream last night, I talked to Athena." She revealed.

I was surprised when she said that. I guess that's why I was feeling awkward around her this morning. I tried to confront her by saying, "Well…last night Poseidon came to me in my dream."

Annabeth turned towards me, wiped her face, and said, "Wait what? So Poseidon talked to you too?"

"Yep." I replied.

"And let me guess, did he talk about us?" She questioned.

"YES! How did you know wise girl?" I asked.

"Because Athena did the same thing to me." She said.

"REALLY? Did she talk about our relationship radiating bad vibes?" I asked.

"YES! All this morning I was pissed at my mother for sneaking into my dream and ruining my Friday. My head kept thinking revaluating our relationship." She said.

"So that's why you didn't give me your daily hug today?" I snickered. That was a bad thing to say because Annabeth shoved me against the car window.

"OH SHUT UP. It's not like you ever liked those." She retorted.

"I feel like our parents are plotting against us. I don't know why they should though. We make such a great team!" I said proudly.

"Wait…so did you doubt our relationship?" She questioned.

"I did for a second but seeing that you did too makes me feel better." I replied.

"So ummm….do you love me?" She asked quietly.

Okay, now let's pause for a second. I have probably said " I love you " to Annabeth millions of times. But she has never asked me the question before. The word "love" coming out of Annabeth's mouth just makes it way more serious. I don't think she has reciprocated those feelings back. Or I just don't remember. I'm a guy, cut me some slack.

I awkwardly reply with my smirk, "I guess?"

"I guess? So is that a yes?." She insisted on an answer.

"Fine…yes." I muttered under my breath. I guess that was the right answer because she turned and gave me kiss. "So are we going to sit here and make-out or get some food?"

"Food please!" She yelled. But she also winked and said, "We can save that for later."

We both burst out of my car and walked into Subway. I ordered a sandwich with ham and blue cheese. Annabeth ordered a Meatball Sandwich. We sat down at a small rectangular table with our sandwiches and drinks. Both of us quickly indulged the sandwich because we were starving. As I was chowing down my sandwich, I hatched a plan.

"Annabeth?" I tried to snap her out of her moment with her sandwich. She seriously looked like she was going to marry that sandwich.

"Yes, Percy?" She said dreamily.

"I have a plan. So you know how our parents think that when we date we create bad vibes?" I said.

"Uh-Huh." She was not paying attention at all.

"So why don't we live up to their expectations and become those bad kids that they want." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked keenly.

"Since they think our "bad vibes" bring out the worse out in each other, why don't we be bad?" I explained.

"Oh okay, so what do you want to do." She questioned.

"Why don't we ditch school, call Grover, and have the best night of our lives!" I planned.

"THAT IS GREAT! THAT WILL TEACH ATHENA AND POSEIDON TO NOT MESS WITH US ANYMORE!" Annabeth chuckled.

**Annabeth's POV**

Can Percy get anymore hot? I love how he is being a mastermind and being a bad boy. After getting out of Subway, Percy called up Grover.

"Hey G-Man, are you doing anything tonight?" Percy asked.

"Not that I know of, why?" Grover asked.

"Annabeth and I are having a party tonight and I need you to call up all of our friends. I also need you to go grocery shopping!" Percy exclaimed.

"YES GROCERY SHOPPING! I AM DOWN!" Grover shouted.

"Just don't eat all of it before the party starts." Percy demanded.

"Awwww…fine." Grover said.

"Oh and don't worry about booze. I got that handled." Percy said.

Grover and I both said, "Booze?"

"Oh hey Annabeth." Grover said over the phone. He added "Percy are you serious, do you want to get in trouble?"

"Don't worry, my step-father has a stash at home so I can sneak some out." Percy said.

"Whatever you say Percy." Grover said.

Percy turned towards me and said, "So do you want to go home and take a shower?"

"Sure." I repled.

"I'll come back and pick you up at 7. Then we will head over to my house." Percy said.

Percy drove me back to my house and dropped me off. Before he left, he shouted, "Oh, and tell your dad that you will be staying at my house for the night. He pulled out of the driveway so fast that I couldn't ask why. I stormed into my house to take a shower. My dad wasn't at home or my little brother. I felt excited about doing something bad for once. I couldn't stand my mother anymore. Percy and I are taking off and we ain't waiting for anybody. After my shower, I curled my hair and put on my makeup. I picked out a bright tight red dress. When I was done, I checked my watch and I was done right on time. I walked down the stairs and heard the doorbell. I opened the door and saw Percy standing there.

"Hey Annabet—whoa." Percy stood at the door and had that dumb look on his face.

"Do you like it? I asked. I moved around like a model, showing off my dress.

He just nodded and stood in awe. I shoved him to make him snap out of it. "Are we going or are you just going to stare at me?" I reasoned.

"Yes…um…let's get going." Percy stuttered as he tried to pull some words together.

We hoped into his car and drove over to Percy's house. His house was surrounded by cars. We both got out and Percy said various hellos to some of the guests such as Clarisse, Silena, Nico, and Calyspo. He took me to the fridge and busted it open. He pulled out a six-pack of beer and asked me, "Want some?"

"Percy are you sure?" I questioned.

"What do you mean? Or course I'm sure. Is wise girl scared? You drank before." Percy reasoned.

"I'm not scared. It's just that there are a lot of people and I don't want to do anything that I'll regret." I replied.

"That's the best part. Are you scared?" He said.

"I'm not!" I exclaimed. Percy just looked at my pouty face and chuckled.

"So drink the beer." He smirked.

"Fine." I said.

"Fine." Percy said.

I took the can. Looked at it, it was Bud light. I popped it and took it all down in one gulp. "HIT ME WITH ANOTHER ONE!" I yelled.

Percy just handed me another one and smirked.

I took it all down. I grabbed the 6-pack from Percy's hand and shouted, "EVERYBODY LOAD UP! WE ARE GOING TO PARTY TO NIGHT!"

The whole room cheered and shouted "beer" They stormed toward the refrigerator and grabbed a can. Grover took the two cans from me and started chewing it down.

"Annabeth, the faster you finish those cans, the more cans I can eat." Grover said.

Percy took a can and gulped it down. After my second can I was getting a little windy and tipsy. My vision got fuzzy and I was smiling at Percy a lot. Percy was right…tonight is the night to let go and relax. "Percy, you look so damn hot tonight in that dress shirt and tie. Let's go up to your room and get away from this crowd." I grabbed him by his tie and pulled him toward his room. I could see the other guys mouthing to Percy, _"you're getting lucky tonight!"_ I looked so damn hot too…pulling my man by his tie in my high heels. I was on fire tonight!

I pulled Percy into his room and slammed the door behind him. I smashed him against the door and pulled him by his tie into a kiss. We were vigorously kissing over and over. Our lips and tongues were hitting against each other, fighting for dominance. Percy started to go down my neck and he unzipped the zipper behind my dress and slid his hand down. He found the hook behind my bra and popped it open. He pulled my bra out and threw it on the ground. Percy pushed me against his bed.

"Yeah Percy, let's get rough tonight." I said softly as I locked eyes with him.

Percy tried to pull me out of his dress but he was struggling and getting impatient so he just tore the dress off. I couldn't care less. I was going to get fucked by Percy tonight. He loosened his tie and I helped him unbutton his dress shirt, revealing his toned abs and his bulging pecs.

Percy pouted and leaned into my ear and said, "Annabeth…I want it bad."

"Well you're going to get to fuck me tonight!" I proclaimed.

Percy stood on the edge of the bed as I lay on the bed on my hands and knees. I moved down towards Percy's boxers. I stared at Percy as I slowly pulled down his boxers.

"Will you just pull it down already and give me a blowjob already?" He insisted.

"You gotta be patient seaweed brain. But when I will, I will suck your dick clean." I bit my lip as I spoke.

"Oh talk dirty to me." Percy said. He put on that pout face that I couldn't resist and to put it over the top, he bit his lip. He knew that was my weak point. I couldn't toy with him any longer. I had to take his entire dick. I pulled his boxers straight down and saw his shaft right in my face. I took Percy's 9 inch rock hard dick.

I grabbed his dick by the hand. I licked the head first and slowly sucked at it. Just that made Percy arch his back out and thrust his hips forward, making me indulge his member deeper. I pulled him closer to make him go farther. I pulled it out and stared at it. My eyes locked with Percy and I used my tongue to lick at the spot right under the head.

**Percy's POV**

Dam…Annabeth does know how to give a proper dick sucking. Annabeth looked up once in a while as she was giving me head and it looked so hot. I thrust my dick out of Annabeth's mouth. She looked at me and smiled so I leaned in for a kiss. Annabeth pulled away and backed up against the bed. She laid down and stretched her hot body out and looked straight into my eyes. Those eyes made me shiver. I climbed into bed and reached over to the nightstand's drawer and pulled out a condom. Annabeth reached out and grabbed the condom. I thought she was going to help me put it on but she surprised me when she threw it to the ground and said, "No need."

I smiled and kissed Annabeth on her soft lips. As I moved down, I kissed her neck and her nipples. When I was at her clit, I gave her one lick and I felt her body shiver. I put one hand on her boob and gave it a slight squeeze. I used the fingers on my other hand and pumped one finger into her. I moved consistently and gained rhythm. Annabeth reached down and grab my other finger and inserted it into her. She put her hand over mine and pumped it faster. She arched her head back with her eyes rolled back as she helped me finger her. After a while I laid her hand on the bed and pulled my fingers out. I dived down and pushed my tongue against her walls. She shouted "Ohhh, Percy." as she laid her hands on my head. Her hands played with my hair and pushed at the back of my head. When I noticed that Annabeth's walls were tightening, I quickly pulled out. I aligned myself with her clit and arched over Annabeth. I held my cock at the base and eased my penis into her hole. I kept thrusting in until I filled her up all the way. Annabeth took in a deep breath. She exhaled slowly. Once inside, I started to rhythmically pound her clit. I was careful not to hurt her. I asked her, "Are you okay Annabeth?"

She simply just clasped her hands on to my back and dug her nails in and softly whispered, "Yes, Percy. Harder Please…Ohhhh!"

I did as she wished and moved faster and swiftly. At moments I would dive in for a kiss. Annabeth was very fond of my butt cheeks because she was patting them and squeezing them vigorously. She pulled her head up from the pillow and looked down at her clit. She then smiled at the sight of my cock pulverizing her lady parts. She then stared into my eyes deeply and said, "I love you…Seaweed brain." I smiled and reciprocated those words. She arched her head and I knew that Annabeth wasn't going to hold out much longer. I moved my hips with rapid motion and squeezed her nipples tighter. When Annabeth reached her climax, she widened her eyes and gazed deeply into mine. She yelled, "Ohhhh! Percy!" The tips of her nails dug down into my back and her palms holding onto me firmly. I could feel her lady fluids gushing out of her body and against my cock as I continue to pound her. With the sight of Annabeth's climax, I shot my cum right into Annabeth's clit. I dropped my weight onto Annabeth's body and exhaled. I kissed Annabeth on the lip and pulled my dick out of her. There was still some cum on the tip of my dick so Annabeth took her finger rubbed it. She sucked on her finger and smiled. I wiped Annabeth's clit and my dick clean from the juices. I lay back down beside Annabeth on the bed and we cuddled.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy laid back down and we cuddled. That was amazing, I thought to myself. I made sure the door was locked so no one would encounter us cuddling or naked with each other.

"Annabeth? Umm…was I good in bed." He stupidly said.

"Oh, seaweed brain…do I really have to answer that question with a "yes" or "no'?" I laughed.

"Well I'm not sure. I can't really tell." He wasn't laughing. I guess he really was clueless.

"Oh…Percy. I love you so much." And I fell into his arms. I think Percy still didn't get the idea. He just put his arms around me with a bewildered look on his face. Whatever…maybe it will make Percy work extra harder next time. I looked out the window and smirked. I thought, _take that Athena! _I just knew that Percy was mine and that no one could take him away from me. Not even a god can! Percy is my forever…and always.

**How did you guys like it? Comment and Review please! **

**I will not be updating anymore. This is the end for the story.**

**Epilogue: In the end Percy and Annabeth do end up finding a college that they can go together. All is happy and well in Percebeth land!****  
><strong>


End file.
